


A Bin of Lights

by HumsHappily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Claustrophobia, I'm surprised they didn't get splinters., M/M, Panic Attacks, The whole closet thing is a lil ironic., handjobs, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get stuck in a closet. What do you think happens besides a nice helping of relationshipping?<br/>Caution: Dean has a mild claustrophobia induced panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bin of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Dean has a mild claustrophobia induced panic attack. Watch for this if it is a problem.

“Dean, I don’t see what the problem is. I’ll be back late tonight with the tree and the doll, and Cas is here with you to help decorate.”  
“I don’t want to decorate.” Dean pouted and sipped his coffee, glaring at his brother. “I don’t see why you gotta go out.”  
“Dean, we’ve talked about this. I’m just gonna go, pick up the cursed Santa Claus and come back. You aren’t coming, because we don’t need two of us to go pick up a cursed object already locked away. ” Sam responded, wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulling on gloves. He scooped the keys off the table and left, before Dean could argue any more. Dean scowled as the door slammed, and got up to make eggs.  
He whistled, some tune he had heard on the radio. His dressing gown swirled around him, as he shook his hips, shifting the pan over the fire.  
“Hello Dean.”  
Dean jumped and swore as he tripped, banging his ankle into a chair and smacked his wrist on the pan, causing a welt to bubble up. He hobbled over to the sink and ran the singed skin under cold water and glared at Cas.  
“Cas. We’ve talked about this.” Dean said as the water, rushed across his wrist.  
“Sam has informed me that I am to assist you with Christmas Decorations. Where are they located?” Castiel said solemnly, coming to stand very close to Dean.  
“Uh..I saw some in a closet somewhere. We’ll get them after breakfast.” Dean said, flushing as the other man stepped close and grabbed his arm to look at his wrist.  
“Please allow me to put salve on that. I would like to practice the first aid Sam has been instructing me on.”  
Dean blinked and Cas was gone, reappearing a few seconds later with a container of rose salve in his hand. Dean stood very still as Cas bent his head over the burn, drying it carefully with the edge of Dean’s robe. He unscrewed the lid to the jar and dipped two fingers in, scooping up some of the light pink gunk. Dean watched, face growing redder as the smooth fingers smeared the salve on, immediately making the burn feel better.  
“There Dean. If you would like I can heal it for you now that I have practiced first aid..” Cas said stepping away and looking up. Dean swallowed, throat dry as his eyes connected with Cas’ concerned blue.  
“No, uh, it’s fine. Thanks Cas. Let’s um. Let’s just have breakfast. The eggs should be finished.”  
——-

“They were here somewhere, I swear.” Dean said, closing the fourth closet door. Castiel, blinked silently, and following him along the hall.  
“What about the large wardrobe?”  
“What wardrobe?”  
“It is large and brown, with purple and gold embossed doors. Two halls to the left, in the red storage room.”  
Dean blinked. “Okay then. Guess that’s the next spot to go.”  
The men walked down to the room. They had already managed to put up lights and a wreath Dean had woven together, and they were now looking for decorations for the Christmas tree. When they called Sam he had said that they were in a purple closet near the other decorations. The Christmas baubles of course, were not there. Cue Dean and Cas walking around the bunker together opening all the closets they could. 

When they opened the red room door, Cas walked up to the wardrobe and pulled the door open.  
Dean came up beside him and pulled the other open. With a creak the doors opened, showing them a very large and very dark closet. The men peered in, Dean holding his phone up to give a little light to the space. The wardrobe was empty, except for a single red and green tub in the back left corner.  
“Think that’s them?” Dean said.  
Cas shrugged and stretched an arm in towards it.  
“Dean I can’t reach.” He said, confused.  
“The box is right there Cas. What do you mean you can’t reach?”  
“I can’t reach. You get it if it is so easy.” Castiel scowled.  
Dean shrugged and clambered over the decorative edge to grab the tub. He stepped into the wardrobe, and stood, walking toward the box. It really was a massively large closet. Suddenly, he tripped and fell, landing with a thump in the bottom of the wardrobe.  
Castiel looked to be about two seconds away from laughter, with only slight concern for Dean marking his face.  
Dean rubbed his tailbone with a grimace and stretched back to grab the box. He dragged it forward and pushed it toward Cas. Cas stretched, then scowled, climbing over the edge to grab the box. Just as his fingers touched the edge, a giant gust of wind blew him over, tipping him over onto to Deans lap. The doors slammed shut, leaving the men in total darkness. 

Dean was not afraid of the dark. There was no reason to be afraid of the dark, only what lurked in the dark.Dean was not afraid of close spaces. There was no reason to be afraid of being closed in, except for when you were on your way down somethings gullet or trapped in a cave with a rather scary giant worm. Except, ever since the one case in Missouri with the Boggart and the cave, he had been a bit wary of both darkness and close spaces. Not afraid, just wary.  
So when the doors shut, and Castiel landed with an elbow to his stomach, pushing them both up against the wall, Dean did not panic. He did not get struck with a massive bout of nausea or start hyperventilating. He did, however, shove Cas off his lap and scramble into a sitting position against the wall. When digging in his pocket revealed no cell phone, he didn’t panic, only swore quietly, and buried his head in his knees.

“Dean? Dean?” Cas was shaking him by the shoulders.  
Dean of course wasn’t responding, having submitted fully to the siren call of hyperventilation.  
He stood and began to bang on the walls attempting to escape the wardrobe. Cas attempted to slow the hunter, but Dean only ripped away from him, and rushed over to the other side of the closet. He found the doors and pushed against them, but they didn’t open. Dean slammed into them, kicking and pounding on them.  
Cas had caught up with the hunter and spun him around.  
“DEAN! STOP!” He shouted.  
Dean ignored him and tried to rip out of the angels grip, swearing a blue streak as he yanked at the angels hands.  
And then it happened.  
Cas leaned in, aim far better than it should have been in the darkness and kissed him. It was a hard kiss, lips pursed.  
Dean froze, fingers splayed at his sides. Castiel was kissing him. On Christmas eve, he got a gift he never thought he would get, and wasn’t it fucking ironic that it was happening in a damn closet, locked away from everyone else.  
Castiel broke away, and Dean remembered how to breathe with a sudden gasp.  
“What, the hell, was that?” Dean said, grabbing ahold of Cas’s arm.  
“I saw it on the television. The man kissed someone to calm them down when they were panicking.” Came the calm reply.  
“Cas! You can’t just….kiss people to make it better!”  
“Why not? Your fairy tales are full of stories of magical healing kisses, Sam has been introducing me to them. Your modern television shows also portray such things quite often. I do not understand the problem here.”  
“Yeah, but you can’t just kiss people!” Dean was nearly shouting now.  
“Why?” Cas asked. Dean could hear the other man’s head cocking in confusion.  
“Well, because it means something, if you’re kissing someone to fix something!” Dean said,—-  
“What does it mean?”  
“It means you like someone enough to be intimate with them. To know how to fix them, what they need.”  
“Why is this a problem?”  
“Because you don’t like me like that! You don’t like me, you can’t like me and you won’t ever be able to!”  
“Why?”  
“BECAUSE YOU’RE AN ANGEL CASTIEL! YOU CAN’T FALL FOR A HUMAN, ESPECIALLY NOT ONE AS SCREWED UP AS ME!” Dean roared, slamming his fist into the door behind him.  
In the darkness in front of him, the angels eyes flared, grace glinting. The blue light was blinding as Castiel moved in to press up against Dean, their eyes level.  
“You are human, and you are broken Dean Winchester. But do not for one second assume that I cannot love you because of your past. Do not assume that you are not worthy of love and of happiness because that is a sin, and it is the ONLY unforgivable sin.”  
Castiel’s voice was booming in the enclosed space, surrounding Dean, the power behind it forcing him to his knees.  
“Cas—“ Dean croaked out, raising his hands as if to ward off the other man.  
Immediately, Cas stopped, dropping to his knees in front of Dean as the fire in his eyes went out.  
“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sorry your life has been hard and your prayers went unanswered and you were never able to love anyone because people left you constantly.” Castiel reached a hand out to caress Dean’s cheek. “But I won’t leave you Dean.” He continued, “I entered hell to bring you back, and I’d do it again in a single heartbeat”  
Dean raised his arm up and hung his hand on Cas’s wrist. He was silent, just hanging on to the other man’s wrist. Cas dropped his hand down to lean forward and press his forehead against the other man’s.  
“I can’t Cas.” Dean said, sounding so broken, so much like a hurt child, that Cas couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. Softer this time, lips open, he held his position for a heart beat and pulled back. Dean followed as he did, chasing the other man’s mouth, whimpering needfully.  
“Cas, I need you.” Dean breathed helplessly, moaning as Castiel wrapped his hands around the other man and pulled them down to lay on the floor. Castiel slid his hands under Deans shirt, ghosting his palms over the tense muscles.  
“Dean. Tell me what you need.” Cas said, sliding Dean’s plaid shirt off his shoulders.  
“I need—hng—I need to feel you, Castiel. Everywhere, please” Dean begged brokenly. Castiel nodded and claimed Dean’s mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside. Dean responded forcefully, nipping at Cas’s bottom lip as best he could. Castiel’s hands went to Dean’s hips, flipping them over so Dean was on his back, reaching up to pull Cas down. Castiel batted his hands away and reached to pull Deans other shirt up and off. He then sat, straddling Dean’s torso as the man beneath grasped at his ass, and pulled his sweater and shirt off in one swift motion. Dean’s hands immediately went to Cas’s nipples, rubbing a thumb over the pert buds. Castiel moaned, and Dean jerked at the noise, inadvertently grinding himself up into Cas. The hunter let out a groan, and lay back, hands working frantically at the fastens of Cas’s trousers.  
Cas returned the favor, though slower, letting his hands rush down Dean’s body, to tug at the button and zip of his jeans. Having succeeded in opening Cas’s pants, Dean rolled his hips up, allowing Cas to pull his coverings down to wrap around his knees. Castiel reached down and stroked Dean’s cock, rubbing a thumb in circles over the leaking slit. Dean hissed, jerking up into Cas again, grabbing the angels biceps tight.  
Cas didn’t bother with removing his bottoms, instead, just shoving his pants and underwear down low enough to pull his own cock out. Leaning forward, he wrapped his long fingers around his member and Dean’s, slitting them together. He began to rock, placing his other hand on Dean’s left hip and holding tight. With Dean thrusting underneath him, fingers tight around his upper arm, it wasn’t long before the controlled gasps and thrusting became erratic.  
“Cas, please!” Dean gasped, grip tightening hard enough that Cas knew a mortal would have bruises the next morning.  
“Come for me Dean” Cas growled, pumping his hips one last time, before Dean was arching underneath him, crying out in small whimpers, semen shooting up between the pair. Cas ground his hips down, causing Dean to cry out with the sensitivity, and came as well, grunting as their seed swirling together on their chests. He leaned his head down, alternating between panting into Dean’s mouth and claiming it with soft kisses as the other man’s heart rate slowed. 

Without any explanation, Dean began to laugh, rocking up and grabbing Cas around the middle and pulling him down to rest completely on him as he shook.  
“Dean? Dean, why are you laughing?” Cas asked, attempting to struggle back up. Dean released him, and raised a hand to the angels face.

“Cas. I just got off with an angel on Christmas Eve, in a fucking closet, after having a panic attack. I can’t think of any reason I shouldn’t be laughing.”  
“Then, we are okay?” Castiel said, standing and pulling up his pants. Dean pulled up his pants from around his knees as well, but remained on the floor, head pillowed in his hands.  
“Yeah Cas. We’re fine.” Cas kneeled down, taking one of the shirts from the floor and wiping Dean’s chest carefully. Once clean, he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Dean’s chest. Dean’s breath caught and Cas paused.  
“Dean?”  
“I just…” Dean started. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve..been with anyone who meant anything. And I don’t do feelings, Cas, I really don’t. But…” Dean stood at this point, pulling Cas up with. “I’d be willing to try with you. No promises though, I’m a mess.”  
“You really don’t understand Dean. Everything I’ve done, every demon I’ve slain, every heavenly rule I’ve broken has been for you. I am never going to be able to leave you.”  
Dean surged forward, kissing Castiel as if the other man would leave him if they weren’t connected. Castiel stumbled, and as he did. his foot hit a latch. The wardrobe doors swung open, revealing the storage room just as they had left it. Dean swore at the sight, and hopped down. Castiel, grabbed their shirts and the bin of decorations and pulled it toward the edge. He lifted it out, after handing the clothes over to Dean.  
“Finally, we’re outta that fucking thing.” Dean grimaced, slamming the doors shut.  
“We should finish decorating. Sam will be home soon.”  
“Right. Hey Cas?”  
“Yes Dean?”  
“You realize Sammy is never gonna let us live this one down.”  
“Yes Dean. Merry Christmas, Dean.”  
Dean sighed and picked up the tub.  
“Merry Christmas Cas, Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
